campwikiudiefandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Fuck U Die
Description OH BIZ. Camp Buildings List buildings with descriptions. Mess Hall, Hospital, Shooting Range, etc. Cabins/housing aren't to be detailed here, that'd be a huge mess. Maybe make another page for that specific purpose, outside of the Cabin Listings. Mess Hall *You eat here. Tuesday's soup is people, maybe. Hospital *More people live here than get treated. Shooting Range *Bang bang. Camp Hazards Animals/Creatures Mention creatures here, maybe link to specific pages for them. Marcy *Lives atop a grain silo *Friendly *Too friendly Gorillas *Purple *Aggressive. *Also friendly, too friendly. Toucans *Psychic *Like to mess with people Vampire Ducklings *Breathes fire *Bites people Cows *Some are robots! *Some are not. . Flora/Plants Mention plantlife here, maybe link to specific pages for them. Underwear Tree *Underwear of all sorts grow on it. Seriously. Your characters will never be without fresh underclothing. Pond Mention stuff in and near pond. Not radioactive. Thousand Sunny *Pirate ship belonging to the Strawhat Pirates *Not everyone that lives on the boat is a pirate. *Takes up most of the pond, oops. *High chance of nudity *Lots of poops Caves of Despair For all our grinding needs. Enemies drop a lot of useless things, and the occasional useful gold coin or such. Mostly for exp grinding, the deeper you go the harder the are- and the better the reward. Camp History (The Story So Far...) This usually ridiculous, sometimes dangerous place is all the responsibility of the Director. Less commonly known as a woman named Elizabeth Sayre, the Director has locked this place down by means of impossibly powerful magic seeking the killer of her fiance, one Stephan Debussey. You've never heard of him until now, but you aren't leaving this place until the mystery is uncovered - though you may be discouraged to learn from your fellows that Stephan Debussey visits from time to time, is alive and well, peppy and somewhat obnoxious (or charming, depending on who you ask), completely unknown to the Director (or is he?). The Loudspeaker once blasted announcements across the grounds. The brother of the Director, he showed up in person during an earth-splitting crisis the Summer of '09 to lend aid during an invasion of limb-ripping experiments, and fell to his death saving a young camper. However, he returned around Halloween '09 to save Stephan's life. The Softspeaker, who occasionally accompanied the Loudspeaker over the air, has yet to be heard from again since the incident. And this isn't the first time the Camp's usual tormentors have saved every life here. Ask around, and you may hear of letters recovered in the Director's hand uncovering - or perhaps only deepening - some of the mysteries surrounding the Sayres and the Debusseys, and this place and its twisted underground labs. You might even hear of the shadow lurking in the back, seen directly after the earth-shaking explosion that caused the crisis. The Noobspeaker, whose well-meaning yet ultimately flawed announcements are the ones most frequently heard blaring across the countryside, remains a giant question mark to the camp at large. Rumors have swirled of his relation to another former adversary of the encampment. And then, there is the recent addition of the carnival, with a large ferris wheel, several tents containing attractions, and a host of The Carnies who may be friend — or perhaps, foe.